I’m Not Giving Up
by Royal Dee
Summary: He just couldn’t wait. In exactly a week he would be home, in Cagalli’s waiting arms…


**Summary**_**:**__ He just couldn't wait. In exactly a week he would be home, in Cagalli's waiting arms…_

**Claimer:** _I claim to own nothing.

* * *

_

**I'm Not Giving Up.**

**I'm lifting you up.**

And the line was cut.

But Athrun continued to stare at the monitor, despite it being just a blanket of black. Although, just mere seconds ago, it showed a face—revealing a bright smile, mirroring the expression Athrun sported then until now. He might have looked like a retard smiling absently at the blank screen of the telephone but he never really cared. The prospect of going home to her was all that occupied his mind. That, and the delight that came along with it—he was going home.

He had just called Cagalli to tell her he was granted permission to take a leave from his work. After months of being apart from her—with Cagalli still working as Head Representative of ORB and him staying in PLANTS to serve the military—he could finally rejoin her, see her in person, hold her like he used to. It wasn't anymore going to be their usual Sunday morning conversation over the telephone. This time, he would be with her in flesh, not merely in spirit. He could finally kiss her like mad, as though they'd been apart for months, which was actually the case.

He was burning with anticipation at finally hearing her voice without the static, or impression of distance. Nothing electronic. This time, after a long time, it was real.

And her huge grin, and her happy exclamation, "For real, Athrun?" was enough of a confirmation that she felt as ecstatic as he was.

He just couldn't wait.

In exactly a week he would be home.

And he continued to stare – smile at the screen.

* * *

**I'm letting you down.**

Cagalli waited.

In their room, by the window, she sat all day, patiently waiting for his plane to arrive. It was, after all, the day he was scheduled to return, by the same way he usually left.

Upon waking that morning and realizing Athrun was bound to come home later that day, she had been burning with anticipation. It filled her mind entirely, that when she tried to set to work on the few paper works she brought home, she failed miserably at the act. Her mind wandered, she could not even finfish reading a single paper from among the pile she was to sign. And when an hour had passed with that same document still in her hands the whole time, just staring blankly at it, registering nothing, she decided to abandon the pretense altogether.

14:00 should have seen to Athrun's arrival.

However, even as the night finally settled and the stars randomly peeked from the sky, Athrun was nowhere in sight. Not a single slashing of the wind by the plane's wings was heard. Not even a phone call explaining the delay, the prolonged absence.

Still, Cagalli refused to leave her place. She did know how long she had been sitting at the exact spot she took that afternoon for she did not dare look at the clock. She might not acknowledge it, but her trust was slowly crumbling, wit her hope. But her continued rejection of the instinct to look at the time showed that somehow she did not want to lose hope.

She continued waiting.

She waited, a long, long time.

When she did not come down for dinner, it was sent up to her. But she did not want to touch it, let alone eat it. She was alone, even when Athrun had promised her they would dine together tonight. She wanted him to fulfill that promise. And so she waited once more.

In the silence of the night, sometime in her long wait, a clock chimed. In the dead of the night it echoed. Twelve times it struck. It was midnight.

Cagalli's heart was struck by emotions. She was angry. Then sad, worried, and anxious. A swirl of emotions danced in her head, it made it ache. So, even though when she slipped in her side of the bed, his side remained empty, devoid of the warmth that he radiated, for tonight she resigned, her last thoughts before succumbing to sleep, "That idiot'll hear from me."

Ultimately, after a long wait, untouched dinner, and a tired heart, a small shard of hope pushed through.

* * *

**I'm dancing till dawn.**

The green pulsing light from his dashboard said it was past midnight. Around him, although blurred by his reckless speed, there was no sign of life. This side of the world has turned in for the night.

A few minutes of more wild driving and he finally saw their mansion of a home growing larger as he sped. His heart relaxed a little, but the anxiety was still there. Did she wait?

He would've kicked himself had he been able to, for making her wait. He clearly did not intend for it to happen, but he had not foreseen his private transport to ORB not making flight. Days prior to his trip, he had already made sure to check with its operators that the chopper worked perfectly for the day of his homecoming.

Not all things could go his way, however, and this was one such instance. When he realized, he immediately set to board a public transport although the next free flight took a while. He knew he wasn't going to make it in time, that he was going to make Cagalli wait, and that he would have to apologize in the morning. He knew she would forgive her, but not without lengthy scolding, nonetheless, the thought did nothing to lessen to his annoyance towards himself. _It was simply wrong to make Cagalli wait!_

Within minutes, he was entering their gates, easing in his car their huge garage, vacating the convertible, and sneaking in their front doors with his keys.

He did not stop walking until he reached the bedroom he shared with Cagalli. And when he peeked inside, his heart could not help but flutter.

There on the bed, Cagalli slumbered, her countenance relatively peaceful, albeit the small crease between her brows. She occupied the middle, a part of her rested on her side while the other took his area of the bed.

He could not help but be drawn to her. His memory still served him; this was exactly how she remembered her sleep. With lips partly open, her shoulders heaving slowly up and down with her chest, she slept on her stomach, and her arms are sprawled to her sides. He could not help but chuckle a bit.

He fought the urge to touch her, contenting himself with merely watching her through the light by the bedside-table. He could never have enough, but when he finally was sure he was able to recommit her features to his memory once more, he exited their room.

* * *

**I'm fooling around.**

Cagalli woke at a sound. Music, actually. It came from room near hers.

When she woke to find herself still alone, she was mildly dejected. But she was curious over the source of the sound for her to mind completely. She tiptoed towards the music room.

It was unusual to have someone use the music room at all, let alone at this ungodly hour. Only she and Athrun ever used it, and sometimes when guests arrive, they entertain them in that room, but it is not actually off-limits to their aids.

Could it be Athrun? Had he finally arrived? He better have a good explanation for his delay…

Or could it be an aid of theirs whose musical sense is pretty interesting? It was a piano sonata from the classical period that was playing, one of Athrun's and her particular favorites. If that was the case, she would be delighted to have someone share her tastes.

Or could it be an intruder? But why play music at all?

But there was no time to grab a baseball bat, nothing of that sort was in immediate sight. Besides, the door to the music room finally cracked open, the mystery music lover catching the sneaking Princess.

Cagalli could not help but blush. Athrun was towering her hunched figure. And he had an amused smile on his face! To Cagalli, it was as if she was trying to do something sneaky (although that is actually true) and caught red-handed. It was embarrassing!

"The fridge is the other way, if I remember correctly," said an Athrun, now openly smirking.

Cagalli straightened her posture and coughed a little. "Actually we moved the whole kitchen there," she said while pointing to the direction where she was previously heading.

And Athrun frowned. "Have I really been gone that long?"

"Yes, that long actually… To me, every moment without you is long."

"And mine too. But cheer-up, honey, I'm now here."

"A little late. But it'll do," she smiled.

At that moment, he was back, really back. And his smugness was back with him, unfortunately.

"So, how about a dance? It burns the calories you build up while eating those midnight snacks."

He offered her his hands, and when she took it, he spun her around and led her inside the room.

They danced the classics, waltz every now and then, but tango mostly—it didn't matter, that the rhythm didn't fit. They enjoyed fooling around while dancing till dawn.

And Athrun, being sneaky, really just wanted to hold her to him.

* * *

**I'm not giving up.**

After only a couple of hours of sleep, Athrun and Cagalli were already engaged in a shouting match. Cagalli was scolding Athrun for being late, for making her worry, for making her wait. She said all these in shouts, and Athrun tried to explain, but found his voice drowned by hers, so he started shouting too. So the whole household knew exactly what transpired yesterday.

Cagalli certainly would make sure Athrun heard her through.

* * *

**I'm making your love.**

Athrun understood her worry. To both of them these moments together were every important. It was a waste to miss a single second of them. And possibly, this leave Athrun acquired was the most important yet.

It was time they sort out the details of their wedding.

He could not believe he proposed marriage to her over the phone. What had gotten into him? But he knew at that time that the prospect of taking a break from his work was distant then, for peace had still been shaky. Still, she had agreed, and he was immensely happy. Nonetheless, he regretted not being able to propose to her in person.

Since then they'd been talking on the phone once every week, normally on Sundays, trying to iron out their plans on their wedding, or sometimes, simply catching up with the events of each other's week.

But now, he would be able to give her a proper wedding.

It was time they seal their love.

* * *

**This city's made us crazy and we must get out.**

Cagalli won the argument, naturally. She had calmed down since then, and when she smiled at him, he knew he was being forgiven.

Their conversation shifted to another topic, their ever-nearing wedding day.

"And where would you like our honeymoon to be?" Cagalli was curious. She'd already been thinking of a number of places, but she really wanted his opinion. It wasn't just her honeymoon after all; it was theirs.

Athrun looked thoughtful for a minute. "How about here?"

"And now?"

"Yes, now."

And with a kiss, they were brought to a world of their own.

**I'm lifting you up,**

**I'm letting you down,**

**I'm dancing til dawn,**

**I'm fooling around,**

**I'm not giving up,**

**I'm making your love,**

**This city's made us crazy and we must get out.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**_ Bolded sentences came from the lyrics of Maroon 5's song Must Get Out. I'ma huge fan._

_I hope you could review. Any comment at all, good or bad, I adore. So, please and thank you._

_:))) hugs._


End file.
